Cuando mas me necesitabas
by little.crazy.15
Summary: tweek desapareció y craig fue a buscarlo al saber la razón por la cual se fue de la escuela antes de que acabaran las clases, lo encontro en su casa pero no esperaba encontrarlo asi... D: lo se pesimo summary y tambien titulo.


Hola gente bonita c:  
en estos días estuve algo creativa  
y me dieron ganas de hacer algo triste  
bueno una amiga leyó el borrador de esta historia  
y no sabía que decir y me dijo que la hizo pensar en varias cosas.

Como sea south park no me pertenece :C tristemente.

**Advertencia**: muerte de personaje y creo que nada mas  
Los dejo leer c:

_**Corría desesperado a su casa, me sentía estúpido al no defenderlo, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que yo no estaba ahí, en el momento en que me necesito. Ahora me siento preocupado al igual que token y clyde, ya que tweek no contesta el teléfono de su casa y ni su celular, pero yo se que él está en su casa lo conozco bien se estará ocultando dentro de ella.**_

_**Al llegar vi la puerta entre abierta, me preocupo un poco mas ya que el no es tan descuidado para dejarla así, pero que digo a de haber estado demasiado presionado o asustado por lo que paso que no la cerro, al entrar a la casa, encontré su mochila en el suelo, estaba llena de lodo, por culpa de esos malditos, me adentré un poco más la sala estaba como siempre, entre un poco mas y vi la cocina estaba intacta.**_

**-**Tweek donde estas_**- pregunte en voz alta, no hubo respuesta.**_

**-**TWEEKERS_**- no hubo contestación, volví a gritar dos veces más, nada… me sentía desesperado pues había un silencio de ultratumba ni un "GAH" o un "NGH" nada de eso se oyó. De repente se escucho el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose, venia del segundo piso, así que subí corriendo las escaleras casi resbalo por no pisar bien un escalón, pero alcance a agárrame del barandal de la escalera.**_

_**Al llegar arriba abrí la primera puerta que había esa era la habitación de sus padres, no había nada, así que fui a su habitación estaba cerrada con llave, me preocupe mas el no hacia eso, así que me dispuse a empujar la puerta, no me importa si la tumbo o algo yo quiero que mi tweekers este bien. Al final la abrí me dolía el brazo pero valió la pena, al entrar todo estaba oscuro, encendí la luz, el foco se fundió me enoje, así que me dirigí a la ventana, la abrí y voltee a ver la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, todo regado en el suelo, pero ninguna señal de tweek.**_

_**Me acorde del baño que tenía en su cuarto, me dirige a la puerta blanca de su baño, al abrirla la luz blanca me segó un poco los ojos, cuando me acostumbre a la luz vi algo que me dejo impactado, yo no pensé que el llegaría a esto pero lo hizo, en ese momento mi cuerpo avanzo a hacia la bañera él se encontraba ahí, en la tina su cuerpo flotaba entre sangre y agua, en el piso un pedazo de espejo lleno de sangre de el, en eso sentí mis frías lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, decidido tome su frágil y frio cuerpo sin vida y llevarlo a su cama, en esos momentos no me importaba mojarme o llenarme de sangre, ya no me importaba nada. Al dejarlo en su cama lo observe con dolor no podía creer que él se quitara la vida, siento que soy el culpable, soy tan idiota debí estar con él. Saque mi celular para marcarle a Token.**_

_**-**__Craig____¿ya encontraste a tweek?__**- me contesto preocupado.**_

_**-**__T-token ti-tien-nes qu-que venir con clyde y-ya__**- , no podía hablarle bien por la situación**_

_**-**__Craig que paso dime__**-**_

_**-**__Q-QUE VE-VENGAN CARAJO, l-los necesito__**-le grite desesperado, lo ultimo lo dije casi en susurro y colgué **_

_**Espere hasta que llegaran, pero…me sentía fatal solo verlo así.**_

_**Paso un buen tiempo.**_

_**-**__Craig ¿donde estas?__**-lo escuche gritar **_

_**-**__token debe de estar en la habitación de tweek__**-ese era clyde, escuche que subían, el primero en entrar fue clyde, pero cayó de rodillas al ver la escena que había en frente de el, lo único que salió de su boca fue un "no puede ser" para que le salieran las lagrimas, resbalando por sus mejillas.**_

_**-**__clyde, que pa__**-no pudo continuar al verme tirado de rodillas enfrente de la cama del rubio que estaba lleno de sangre y agua, además de pálido y… sin vida**__.- Craig que paso?-__** pregunto asustado al ver aquello**_

_**-**__n-no lo sé, pero sé que yo tengo la culpa por no estar con él en ese momento y… yo no debo vivir__**-le conteste**_

_**-**__que estás loco o que, tú no tienes la culpa de nada__**-**_

_**-**__no____lo estoy, es la verdad yo debí de estar ahí para protegerlo__**-**_

_**-**__no podías tu no sabías que esto pasaría, y menos sabias lo que paso en esos momentos__**-**_

_**-**__ya d-dejen de pe-pelear y háblenle a los padres de t-tweek__**- interrumpió la pelea clyde aun con lagrimas**_

**POV. Autora (lo voy a narrar a mi manera c: )**

**Tres años después: **

**Cementerio de south park **

**Tiempo después de que enterraron a tweek se enteraron de que había sido un homicidio, Craig quería matar a las personas que le hicieron daño pero después de encontrar una pequeña nota **(e,e fusososo~ los dejare con la curiosidad-)** que le había dejado su novio el rubio no pudo hacer nada.**

**-**tweek cuanto tiempo sin vernos**- dijo Craig mientras cargaba un lindo ramo de flores de colores, con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-**craig si venimos la semana antepasada**- le dijo token **

_**-**_token déjalo**- le regaño su novio el castaño come tacos (oww~ :3)**

**-**tweekers, te trajimos tu café favorito y un gran ramo de flores**-dejo las flores y el termo de café a lado de la lapìda, clyde la limpio un poco- s**abes te extraño mucho, ojala me mandes suerte para los exámenes de la próxima semana-** le contaba el azabache de chullo azul, pasaron unos minutos en silencio contemplado la tumba del pequeño rubio. ( :c )**

**-**oye Craig se nos va a hacer tarde para llegar a la universidad, vamos-**le llamo token al ver su caro reloj**

**-**es cierto, bueno tweek te vendremos a visitar muy pronto, te queremos-** le conto clyde abrazando la lapida y levantándose para irse con su novio.**

**-**bueno mi pequeño tweekers, te dejamos, si no nos regañaran por tardar-** sulta una pequeña risita-** te amo- ** dijo Craig para agacharse y darle un beso y un abrazo a la tumba (?).**

**Se levanto para irse, caminaba hacia el portón, se detuvo para darle una última mirada de nostalgia a la lapida de su querido rubio adicto al café.**

**-**siempre te amare-**con esto último se retiro…**

**D: si merezco morir soy una bastarda xC  
se que mate a tweek pero es que la inspiración pues  
ya mátenme o tortúrenme, aviéntenme pollos o tomates, cuchillos  
lo que quieran.**

**Bueno si quieren saber que paso y quien mato al pequeño tweekers mándenme reviews C: si no quédense con las dudas de quien lo mato x3**

**Bye bye~~ ;D**


End file.
